Song Inspired Snippets
by Avare Rose
Summary: A collection of drabbles: Various glimpses into the lives of Avatar characters, inspired by music, written during the duration of the accredited song or with the song on repeat. Taking song request. See profile write-up for details. Updates frequently.
1. White Horse

White Horse - Taylor Swift

"He was just, ugh! I can't believe I fell for that jerk. So stupid…"

"Don't be so hard on yourself"

She jumped. She hadn't known that anyone was there. After recounting the tale of Jet to Toph over dinner, regret had surfaced in Katara's restless heart.

"Even I wanted to like him as a friend. We both fell for it. Its not like he was all bad-- he was just hurt. He let his emotions determine his actions. "

"Still, he could have treated me better…Just like every other girl, fall for the first guy who charms you in his tree house…" her voice trailed in disappointment.

"Better than me, Katara"

"Please, just try and top that" she scoffed humorously, momentarily amused by his claim.

"Well, I fell for the first girl who cracked me out of an iceberg."


	2. Lullaby

Lullaby - Emmy Rossum

He was laying alone, dressed in turquoise and yellow, with all that history which had bound him to his frozen fate, despairing over all he had lost, and the obligation he now held. Uncertainty lifted his brows and crinkled his nose, marring that symphonic joy which usually alighted his lighthearted features.

"Aang" She slumped next to his rumpled form, taking one of his wrists into her hand as he sought to wipe wet emotion from his face. And looking into the eyes which met hers, she countered desperation with soft understanding.

The rain which trickled against the windowpane altered beneath the influential energy he unconsciously bent, tiny droplets crystallizing into frayed fragility.

"Hey, " she, taking his ridged form into her arms. At first, he was stubborn, unwilling to let the necessity for consolation become evident. When had he become so resistant? Yet slowly, rawly, he melted, burrowing his fingertips into her back as he rubbed his face against the periwinkle cloth.

His breath caught in a repressed whimper, and he folded into her frame.


	3. Love Story

Love Story -Taylor Swift

Mai closed her eyes, recalling the first time she has met that unfortunate prince. She had been bored, and in her youth, much afraid of her father's reprimand. Hand stretching the skin which billowed out upon her palm, she looked out into the social ongoing of the fire nation academy, a sigh permanently caught in her lustrous black eyes.

"Watch out" she heard, but not in time. A boy fell down the steps, directly into her pouting frame.

"Azula! You pushed me? Mom, she pushed me!" he whined, rubbing his newfound bruise when he discovered the small red ribbon caught up in his childish fingers.

"Urph" she grunted as he rolled off of her thin frame. Rubbing her young eye, she attempted to focus on the boy before her, holding out her ribbon. Taking it, she blushed, and stood.

"Zuko," his mother strode over, an authoritative look in her glance, "Apologize to Mai"

"Sorry" he mumbled, looking away.


	4. Tik Tok

Tik Tok - Kesha

She awoke in tangles, detaching mocha limbs as she rolled unceremoniously out of bed. Unkempt, clothing carelessly hitched, she strolled out into the kitchen of their temporary accommodations

"Wow. Sleep well?

"Urrph" she moaned, caught up in a stretch as her hair flew about in odd directions.

Biting into a piece of fruit, he considered her from a safe distance and, when at last he swallowed, gravitated toward her, pressing his mango bathed lips to her chapped morning mouth in mid stretch.

"Mwhaaa" he sounded into her forehead, "Said the airbender to the pretty Kataralanche"

She just fell into him and yawned, "I'm just really glad that's not papaya"

Taking her into his arrowed arms, he rose a brow in humorous contemplation. She really made little sense before her morning tea.


	5. My Friends

My Friends- Sweeny Todd

Azula turned towards her mirror, knuckles striped with wanton blazes of white as she gripped her forearms, viewing the suggestion of a silhouette which reflected back to her frightened face.

None could love Princess Azula of the former Fire Nation rule. Rumors spread of her fate… she heard them in the whispered undertones of her keepers… her imprisoners. She was a witch, a loon, a failure, a ghost. Was she? She was just fifteen. Just a girl.

In the darkness, she lit a small flame and watched it burn with fondness, the mirror doubling the cold light in introspective splotches, until at length, she fell asleep to the quiet crackling. Shadows flooded the chamber once again, contrasting her peculiar beauty. Trust was for fools. No longer trusting her self confidence, she had succumbed to the restlessness of misunderstanding.


	6. You'll Be In My Heart

You'll be in my Heart- Tarzan: The Broadway Musical

A huge shadow loomed over the tiny frame, and a familiar man with a lofty ensemble of facial hair bent to level with him.

"What is this? Has my young airbender has discovered the rough nature of earth?"

Picking him up, Gyatso settled the boy upon his hip and wrapped his arms about him to comfort the upset evident in his offended eyes. The four year old monk in training had fallen in an attempt to realize his silly ambition of making up a new air bending move.

"I… I hurt my knee." He squirmed, staccato syllables melding with the afternoon breeze as it dusted the temples. His knee was bruised and scratched, but nothing that could not be kissed and consoled away.

He should let him alone; he was not his father, yet Gyatso found his heart welling with an all to familiar feeling of earthly attachment. The old man attempted to quell the filial emotion, but with a soft settling into the orange fabric of Gyatso's ceremonious garb, the young monk stated his innocent case against the idea of emotional abandonment; all doubting flushed from the air-master's heart.

"Owwie" Aang's muffled voice complained. the balmy scent of moon peach and sandalwood filling his nostrils as he rubbed his face against Gyasto's robes.

"Yes, a big ouch, my little wind-spout. Earth is strong and proud and will not move out of the way of falling air nomads. Ahh , but you will learn to catch your fall in time."

"Yes, Monk Gyatso"

"But for now, I have got you. And I have got a fresh fruit pie waiting in the oven!"

"A fruit pie!" his injury fast forgotten, the young avatar began serenading the monk with his enthusiasm for air temple cuisine, and they faded into the brightness of a long forgotten memory.


	7. Anymore

Anymore - Emmy Rossum

"Don't you look so pretty," her father's melodic voice reverberated through the drums of her ears, she blinking up and smiling in the happiness that she felt for that moment; that life. Filling her hair with smooth tribal beads of jade and ivory and coloring her face with her father's war paint, she had become quite a sight to the unaccustomed eye; her parka lay cast to the side, and it was apparent that she had used it as a cloth.

"Kaya, come see this," he called out, amused. Amusement. Her family had possessed the quality of being amused often. Sometimes her mother did not care for Hakoda's childish humor, but even so she tolerated it. Her mother came, and looking upon the sight, laughed into her mittens. She looked at Hakoda in that way that parents do when they feel something mutually affective, both pairs of eyes lit verdigris in the firelight of the cozy igloo.

"Dad, Sokka said I couldn't be a warrior 'cause I was a girl. So I told him!"

"Told him what, honey?" her mother interjected.

"I told him that I could and I'd show him that I was an even better warrior. But I don't have a boomerang, so I can't really show him. I'll scare him, though"

"Did you!" Hakoda said, "Well, you would make the most beautiful warrior I ever saw, snowflake. You'd stun any boy on the battlefield."

Kaya glanced at him disapprovingly.

"But maybe you shouldn't scare your brother…" he amended, turning back to his wife and giving her that baby seal face he dawned so well when he wanted to be forgiven.

Katara nodded, and went back to smudging her face in he mirror.

***

She stared into a bowl water, reflection frowning back as she recalled that precious memory. She was on a fire nation ship, and had turned Aang over into a recovery position to attempt to heal him again--he was still unconscious-- when she caught her reflection in the healing water. Consciousness quickly dissolved into memory. Above, she could hear her father's voice calling out on deck, melodically reverberating in her eardurms. Why did she get this jaded feeling every time she heard his voice… every time she saw him? Before, all she could do was miss him. But now that he was here; now that he was accessible, all of that longing had mutated into some rash sentiment of victimization.


	8. Come What May Part 1

"Why would you say that?" Aang's brow wrinkled in disdain, corrupting the streamline fluidity of the arrow which gleamed upon the crow of his head. He fidgeted, unable to meet her gaze for all the resentment which stirred in his chest, and attempting to shut off his emotions in pursuit of peace.

"Aang, I didn't mean it. It just slipped. I wasn't thinking. I just.. I don't know." He had come to her temporary room in order to resolve the unease that had stifled his happiness for the past few hours, but it seemed his visit only served to perpetuate their disharmony.

"You don't know? Katara. How can you not know? You said you… you were afraid… You'd rather I…" he trailed, locking his gaze with her own as he attempted to comprehend her sentiment.

"You're going to blame me for being afraid? I can't control what I feel, Aang. Its scary."

"You can, Katara," he reasoned, "You have to see it from a different angle. Look outside of yourself. Remember when I--"

"Look, I don't want your infinite wisdom shoved into this right now," she cut in, annoyed, "I'm not a monk, I don't know how turn off my emotions or breathe them out or whatever it is that you do"

"What? That is not how it is."

"Stop telling me how things are!"

"Stop insulting my culture!"

"Ugh, your so…" her eyes roved about, overwhelmed, "so difficult sometimes!"

"Me, difficult? I'm not the one whose refusing to be logical about this."

"What? I'm being perfectly reasonable, Aang. She's dangerous." she sat upon a bedside, looking up to catch his emotion as her fingertips ran across the soft fabric of her necklace.

"I am not going to bend her spirit." he countered, "I'm not going to take her fire bending away."

"Why does she need it, Aang? All she has ever done is use it to control people."

"You don't know what its like."

Katara collected her posture and stood again, "I do know that if you don't do something, we're going to have a big problem on our hands."

"But I've talk to you about this! I told you what it could do to her soul. I thought you understood."

"The world can't follow your beliefs all the time, Aang. You've got to face reality." she paused, half unconvinced in her own logic, yet resolute in introducing the idea which had crossed her mind far to often, "You got lucky with Ozai."

Aang drew back, disbelieving, "She's a human being. How can you forget that? And I am facing reality. There are other ways of dealing with this."

"Your risking a lot." She turned away, arms bunched together in insecure frustration, unable to stand the unfamiliar shades of disappointment which stained his expression.

"Why can you just support my decision, Katara. I've put a lot of thought into this. I've already considered every possibility and outcome, and in the end I've decided to wait," he stared after her rigid form, apologetic notes already beginning to surface as his words softened in tone and articulation.

"Why can't you support my opinion?" she retorted, defense bitter with regret. She hardly knew why she could not back down with him.

"Your not the Avatar. Your not the one who had to make these life or death decisions. You have no idea how hard this has been," he said, flustered at her refusal acknowledge his retreat.

"Oh, I have no idea? I've only stuck beside you, traveling everywhere, being away from my family and loosing sleep for the past few months to have no idea?"

"Oh, I didn't know I was such a horrible option." The words were familiar to her, and she almost gasped as he turned to face her, the sting of rejection evident in his eyes, "I don't need your charity. If its such a big inconvenience, then why don't you just.. just leave."

"Maybe I will."

"Fine"

"I know its fine"

"I'm glad you know"

"I'm glad your glad"

" I'M NOT" he shouted, control breaking with his heart as a rare note of authority reigned over his voice. Katara stepped back, surprised at the finality he could summon. Yet, just as a gale threatens and dissipates, so he let his angery advantage slip into the quiet darkness. Drawing a steady breath, he released the knot which disturbed his brow, and, looking at her with all the weary, gray sadness the spirit of the world could harness, whispered "I'm not glad."

Apology wanted in the atmosphere, yet none came from either; and in the lingering discontent, with tears beginning to carve their famous path across his cheeks, Aang left in a soft gust.


End file.
